Bare
by fanficbetweeneps
Summary: An adaptation of "Bare: A pop opera" using the characters of Fairy Tail. A story of a forbidden love between Natsu and Gray.
1. Chapter 1 - Opening

**So, basically, I've taken the plot of "Bare: A pop opera" and changed it around slightly to fit a story based within Fairy Tail. I guess you could call it "intertextuality"... **

**Unfortunately, "Bare" is set in a catholic boarding school, so in order for the story to make sense, I've had to make the Fairy Tail guild... slightly homophobic. :( **

**Lyon is a member of Fairy Tail in this story**

* * *

**OPENING**

It was mid afternoon in Magnolia. All the members of Fairy Tail had gathered in the grand hall of their guild to attend Master Makarov's speech, an event that was commonly held at the end of the year.

As usual, Natsu sat at the back of the hall with Happy. He found that sitting at the back allowed him to sleep through the boring bits, however today he was struggling to fall asleep. His mind was preoccupied with thoughts of Gray Fullbuster, and had been ever since they started sharing a room.

Fairy Hills, the living quarters of many Fairy Tail guild members was currently undergoing renovation so some people were forced to share the same room. Natsu and Gray were reluctantly forced to share. After a week of sharing a room, Gray confessed his affection for Natsu, an affection which was mutual. The two had been dating in secret, for they were afraid of how their guild would react.

Natsu finally fell asleep and began dreaming. He was in the guild, surrounded by all the members, each one seemed to know his secret. They were closing in around him with disgusted looks on their faces, shouting insults and things like "abomination" in chorus. He panicked and ran towards the door of the guild, but was blocked by Happy. Happy was crying tears of anger "How could you do this Natsu! You disgust me".

"But I hid it all so well! Tell me how you knew! Natsu cried.

Thud! Natsu hit the ground and gasped as he woke. He looked up to find that the speech was over and the hall was empty. He sat there on the floor, slightly shaken by the nightmare he had just had. Gray was waiting for him at the hall door.

"Hey little boy would you like a ride, a lollipop, a puppy?" Gray said jokingly, grinning at Natsu

"No thanks. Igneel told me to never talk to strangers" Natsu replied sleepily.

Gray walked over to Natsu and grabbed his hand, helping him up "So I guess a kiss is out of the question then?"

"I'll take a chance". Natsu smiled, then became serious again. "So where were you last night?"

"I was late coming back from a job" Gray said as he walked away from Natsu into the main area of the guild.

"I waited up for you..." Natsu called as he ran after Gray. Gray was a very popular member of the guild, and this would sometimes cause Natsu to feel jealous.

"Hey Gray, I heard you did well on your last job" Loke said as Gray passed him.

"Gray, come drink with me soon" Cana slurred

"Gray! Fight me again!"

"Gray! Come with me on a job next time"

"Gray!"

"Gray!"

"Gray!" Natsu shouted over the others, pulling Gray into a deserted corridor. His jealousy was blatantly obvious. He blushed and looked down towards his feet as he said "How can I trust you when everyone is all over you?!"

Gray calmly hooked his finger around Natsu's chin and lifted his head. Their eyes met and, for a brief moment, there was silence. Natsu's face was as pink as his hair. His heart was beating so fast. It always did when Gray was close to him. Gray picked up Natsu's hand and said to him "You can trust me because, when you take my hand, you leave me breathless. Just feel the beat of my racing heart so you'll understand. You understand why we whisper in hallways, right?... I'll be with you always, just me and you".

Gray embraced Natsu in a hug. Natsu would have been happy if they'd stayed like that for ever, but he suddenly remembered something he'd wanted to ask Gray about. He pulled away from the hug, leaving a stunned look on Gray's face.

The other day when Natsu was out walking with Happy, he noticed that the local theatre was holding auditions for a production of 'Romeo and Juliette'. A few of the other guild members - amongst them Erza, Lucy, Gajeel, Lyon and Juvia - left the theatre with information flyers about the play. Erza saw Natsu and suggested that he auditioned, handing him a flyer. Natsu decided that it would be fun, but he wanted Gray to audition with him.

"Gray, just hear me out" Natsu said as he fumbled around in his pockets, looking for the flyer about the audition. He found it and handed it to Gray, who immediately declined. Natsu began arguing his points about why Gray should join, but Gray didn't seem interested. Natsu was starting to get frustrated, unable to understand why Gray was so against it. He continued to beg but became quite when Gray swiftly put his arms around Natsu's neck, lent in and placed a gentle kiss onto his lips.

"Was that supposed to shut me up?" Natsu asked, flustered from the unexpected kiss

"Yep"

"Jerk"

Gray looked at his watch, signaled to it, and ran off. He's probably got a job to do, Natsu thought to himself.


	2. Chapter 2 - Auditions

** AUDITIONS**

Natsu turned up at the theatre with Erza and Lucy for the audition. He was shocked, but at the same time happy, to see that Gray was already there, warming up alongside Lyon.

A woman walked into the foyer, greeting everyone and introducing herself as Chantelle, explaining that she was the director of the production.

The auditions were held and all the auditionees gathered in the foyer, awaiting the results of the audition. Chantelle joined them, reading the cast list from her clipboard.

"Mercutio - Natsu Dragneel, Benvolio - Gajeel Redfox, Tybalt - Lyon Vastia, Romeo - Gray Fullbuster, Juliet - Juvia Lockser, Lady Capulet - Erza Scarlet, and finally Lady Montague - Lucy Heartfilia. Please pick up a list of rehearsal times before you leave. I expect you to all be on time for every rehearsal".

Chantelle handed out the rehearsal times as everyone left.

Seeing as everyone who landed a role was from Fairy Tail, they decided to celebrate by going to lunch together. Juvia informed everyone that she couldn't attend as she had a job to go to, and left.

The others saw this as a perfect opportunity to make plans for her birthday, which was coming up. Lyon, who was so in-love with her, suggested that they throw her a small party at Fairy Hills.

Gajeel, on the other hand, noted that he knew of a nightclub where they could all go to. He also informed them that he knew where to buy edible lacrimas. Natsu, having never heard of an edible lacrima, innocently asked Gajeel what it was. Gajeel snickered and explained that it was an edible form of magic which makes the consumer 'happy' and that the experience is 'out of this world'. Everyone decided that Gajeel's idea was the best and they began making plans.


	3. Chapter 3 - The Party

**THE PARTY - part 1**

Lyon untied Juvia's blindfold once the group had arrived at The Purple Dragon, the nightclub where they had all decided to hold Juvia's party. They were all jumpy with excitement as they walked inside. Gajeel took them into a hallway where he passed out the edible lacrimas - 1 each. They all took their lacrimas and headed towards the dance floor.

There were strobe lights and glow sticks, smoke machines and loud music. The party was full on. Lyon was trying his hardest to stay with Juvia, but he could tell that she was quite fixated on Gray. He also suspected that she had feelings for Gray, which he tried to ignore.

Gray and Natsu were dancing intimately and very close to each other, both of them stripped to their waists. It was as if they were oblivious to everyone who could be watching, or maybe as if they didn't care. Natsu lent in to kiss Gray, but almost fell as Gray sharply pulled away, exclaiming that he needed some air.

He walked up to the club's next level, then onto the balcony, followed closely behind by Natsu. When they were both on the balcony, Gray put his hands on Natsu's waist and kissed him. Natsu reluctantly pushed him away, angrily asking "Why couldn't you kiss me inside?!"

Gray sighed. "I know this world can have a place for us, but right now is not the time to go around telling everyone. Give time a chance. I'll wipe away your doubt and show you why we keep the best kept secret", he said.

"You can say all this stuff when we're alone at night... why can't you show it during the day. I really want to be with you, and I think that, maybe, it's time we end the best kept secret", Natsu said stubbornly.

"It's best kept secret..."

Natsu was beginning to become frustrated with Gray. "Everyone saw us dancing and no one cared! You're being such a coward! You know we can't go on forever this way..."

"All this 'forever', can't you just live for today?!" Gray said, becoming equally frustrated with the fact that Natsu wasn't seeming to understand the possible consequences of revealing their secret.

The two stood in silence, both almost crying from frustration and also from regretting raising their voices at each other.

Lyon was feeling fed up with the lack of attention he was receiving from Juvia. He had planned to go on to the balcony but when he was in eyeshot of the balcony he noticed Natsu and Gray standing together. He would have walked away and found another place to be alone, but he heard Natsu say something which caused him to become curious.

"I love you, Gray" Natsu said, turning to face Gray and staring him deep in the eyes. Gray practically leaped onto Natsu and kissed him. They kissed, oblivious to the fact that Lyon had seen everything. Lyon walked away, slightly confused... perhaps it was just the lacrima.

**THE PARTY - Part 2**

After much persuasion, Lyon convinced everyone to hold a smaller party for Juvia. Maybe, just maybe, at a smaller party she'd pay attention to him.

When everything was set up, Lyon, Erza, Gray, Natsu, Gajeel, Levy, Laxus, Happy, Pantherlily and a few others hid and turned off the lights. Lucy was in charge of keeping Juvia busy. Erza sent Lucy a message saying that everything was set up, and Lucy brought Juvia back to her room.

When they turned on the light, everyone jumped out from their hiding places shouting 'surprise!' On the table in the middle of the room there was a cake and a few other things to eat too, including some brownies which had edible lacrimas baked into them. Hanging above the table was a large piñata. Happy flew over to the speakers and started playing music. Whilst everyone was wishing Juvia a happy birthday, Natsu got stuck into the brownies, oblivious to the fact that they contained edible lacrimas.

The party had only been going for half an hour and Natsu was extremely 'happy'. He ran up to Gray and jumped on his back. Gray quickly shoved him off.

"You don't wanna play?" Natsu asked Gray.

"No... what is wrong with you?" Gray asked, paranoid that Natsu might blow their secret.

"I wish your piñata were that big" Natsu said jokingly, gesturing toward the piñata hanging above the table before cracking himself up. Gray noted the empty brownie tin in Natsu's hand.

"You do know those brownies had lacrimas in them, right?" Gray asked, worried.

"Oops" Natsu said laughing.

Just then, Juvia came up to Gray and asked him if he'd help her with the piñata. Gray took the opportunity to get away from Natsu, and also to establish a cover for his secret.

"Yeah, well... I guess I'll talk to you later... Asshole" Natsu said under his breath as Gray walked away with Juvia on his arm.

Lyon looked over at Juvia and Gray talking together under the piñata. He decided that it would be a good time to hang out with Juvia, seeing as she wasn't with any of her girl friends. He walked over to her and asked her if she'd like to dance, her answer to which was a no.

"Maybe later we could-" Lyon was cut off by Juvia "I'm talking to later" she said, referring to Gray.

Lyon gave Gray a dirty look, then left the party. He went outside where he noticed Natsu sitting by himself. He went over and sat with him.

"So why'd you leave?" Lyon asked Natsu

"The party?"

"Yeah"

"I was getting kinda bored"

Lyon laughed "Oh, me too"

"There's another reason" Natsu added

"Yeah?"

"It sucks to be ignored" Natsu said with a frustrated tone to his voice

"I know right!". The two sighed and stared up at the sky for a while, until Natsu leaned over and whispered into Lyon's ear. He didn't know what caused him to say what he did, but it felt good to tell someone about his secret. It felt good to get it off his chest. Lyon stared in shock for a brief moment. This just confirmed what he saw at the Purple Dragon.

"I'm going to bed. Catch you later... okay..." Lyon said, leaving quickly.

Meanwhile, at the party, Juvia and Gray were talking alone.

"Did you make a birthday wish?" Gray asked Juvia

"Yeah, of course" Juvia replied

"Well, what did you wish for?"

"If I tell you, it won't come true!"

"C'mon, just tell me" Gray said persuasively "I bet it will".

"I wished that.. you'd kiss me" Juvia replied shyly. Gray was thinking about his outward reputation, and decided that it would be best for him to grant Juvia her wish.

"I told you it would come true" Gray said, moving closer to Juvia.

"Huh, how do-" She was cut off by Gray, granting her birthday wish.


	4. Chapter 4 - Reputation Stained Holiday

**REPUTATION STAINED**

Two days after the Juvia's party, the cast of 'Romeo and Juliette' gathered at the theatre for rehearsal. "Gray, Lyon! Fight scene, from the top!" Chantelle called.

"Romeo the love I bare thee can't afford. No better term than this, thou art a villain!" Lyon said, the slight feeling truth in his words enhancing his performance.

"Tybalt, the reason that I have to love thee doth much excuse the appertaining rage to such a greeting. Villain I am none, farewell I see thou knowst me not" Gray replied, fitting the character of Romeo perfectly.

"Calm dishonorable, vile submission" Natsu said, joining Gray in the confrontation.

"Gentle Mercutio, put thy rapier up" Gray said. Natsu and Lyon performed the choreographed sword fight they had worked on earlier.

"Why the devil came you between us? I was slain under your arm" Natsu said whilst his character died in Gray's arms.

"Thou, wretched boy that did consort him here shalt with him hence!" Lyon exclaimed before commencing the fight sequence between him and Romeo. Lyon, overcome with anger and jealousy of Gray, strayed from the choreography, the pretend fight turning into a real one. "Faggot!" Lyon shouted as he pushed Gray to the ground.

"What the hell did you just call me?!" Gray shouted back, shooting ice-make magic at Lyon.

"You heard me!" Lyon said as he deflected Gray's attack, parrying it with one of his own before diving on top of him, wrestling him on the floor and swinging fists at his head.

"Get off him Lyon!" Juvia screamed. Lyon got off and stormed out, followed by Chantelle and the rest of the cast, leaving Gray and Natsu behind.

"What the hell was that about?" Gray asked Natsu angrily.

"Why should I- I don't know.." Natsu said, unconvincingly.

"Natsu..." Gray said, his hands on Natsu's shoulders, staring him in the eyes

"I... I..." Natsu stammered, breaking out in a sweat. "I kinda... toldhimtheothernight.." Natsu said extremely quickly and quietly, slurring the words together.

"What? You're kidding, right?" Gray said, shocked and angry.

"I'm sorry! I just couldn't keep it in! You know how hard this is for me!" Natsu said, fighting back tears.

"What? Are you out of your mind?!" Gray said before walking towards the door. He stopped , "Jesus Natsu". Gray punched the wall, then turned back toward Natsu, who was standing slumped, like all his confidence had been squeezed out of him. Tears were sliding unwillingly out of his eyes.

"Gray, we can get through this! We can deal with it and it won't be a problem!" Natsu said, his voice cracking.

"No.. no! Natsu, this will always be a problem!" Gray said seriously

"What are you saying?" Natsu said in disbelief

"This... us... whatever... Natsu, it needs to stop". Gray left Natsu alone in the room.

Natsu couldn't find the energy, or the will to move. He just stood there. Gray was his everything, had this really just happened? What happened to always being there? There was not a chance in hell that Natsu could stop his tear flow now. He just stood there and weeped. What the hell had he done?!

**HOLIDAYS **

It was the end of the year, and at this time, all the guilds take three weeks of holiday leave. Some people were going to holiday houses at the beach, others the snow. Gray was at the train station, along with other guild members. He was planning to spend his holiday at the snow where he grew up. Juvia was with him, saying goodbye. Natsu wasn't around. The train pulled up, and Juvia gave Gray a kiss as he boarded the train.

* * *

**That's the end of the first half of the story - Act 1. Let me know if you like it and I'll write the second half by the end of next week! :)**


End file.
